Fiesta en Central
by Dark-hime7
Summary: ESPOILER del fina del manga El nuevo Führer de Amestris Gruman quiere dar una gran fiesta por todo lo alto para celebrar su ascenso, aunque esta fiesta no sera tomada con mucho entusiasmo por cierta rubia y su coronel. Resumen mierdoso gomen  adv: lemon


Holiiitaaaaaa ^0^ me estreno en esta sección y con esta pareja, que a mi parecer son súper monos ^^ Lo primero Gomen, no soy una gran escritora, de hecho soy bastante torpe, pero me gusta mucho poder escribir fic, ya que es bastante divertido y por supuesto adoro los review, aunque también son muy bien recibidas las críticas que me ayuden a mejorar.

Para finalizar decir que este fic ha sido creado por culpa de Erol, Lulufma y angerulegna, ellas han hecho que este tan picada de ver un poco de Royai que cree esto XD por ello se los dedico a ellas con mucho cariño, porque me han hecho disfrutar muchísimo con sus historias ^^

Fiesta en central

El bullicio en la cafetería del cuartel de central era tal que casi tenían que alzar la voz para poder comunicarte con tu compañero de mesa.

Todo transcurría con su rutina normal y para seguir con su rutinaria vida la teniente intentaba relajarse del estrés y sobre todo de sus compañeros a la hora de la comida. Pero como todos los días, al final acababan todos en la misma mesa, incluyendo a su revoltosa amiga Rebecca, persona experta en sacarla de quicio con tan solo un par de palabras.

La rubia suspiró cansada de la monotonía. Se encontraba aburrida de que todo siguiera igual, necesitaba algo nuevo, quizás unos días de descanso para poder relajarse un poco.

Todo transcurría como diariamente y todo hubiera seguido con la misma monotonía si no fuera, porque de repente, la cafetería se sumió en silencio por la entrada del Führer de Amestris.

Todos guardaron silencio y se quedaron fijos al hombre que andaba decidido junto con sus guardaespaldas, cuando el hombre mayor llegó al medio de la sala y se paró todos se pusieron en pie e hicieron el saludo militar.

-Podéis sentaros –ordeno viendo como todos obedecían. No pudo evitar una sonrisa arrogante al ver como todos obedecían –buenas tardes a todos, Sé que es inusual esta repentina visita. Yo el Führer de Amestris en la cafetería, no es lo normal –vuelta a su sonrisa arrogante –pero vengo a informaros que estoy preparando una gran fiesta, a la que por supuesto, estáis todos invitados. Pero esta fiesta no quiero que sea una fiesta aburrida para los viejos y peces gordos, en la que debemos guardar las formalidades y demás –el hombre comenzó a pasearse por los pasillos donde se encontraban las mesas –quiero que sea una fiesta para los jóvenes, música, alcohol, mujeres bonitas. Quiero celebrar de esta forma mi ascenso y quiero hacerlo a vuestra manera, porque vosotros sois el futuro de Amestris.

El hombre mayor se paró en la mesa de Roy y sonrió a este. Roy negó con la cabeza pensando en que en lo único que pensaba ese vejestorio era en ver a chicas jóvenes en minifalda, aunque no podía negar que no le incomodaba la idea.

-Así pues quiero hacerlo para que todos los pasemos bien. Y por supuesto una fiesta llena de música no sería nada sin bailarinas, por ello me gustaría y sobre todo pensando en que la fiesta sea un éxito, me gustaría que eligiéramos mediante un sorteo a cinco chicas que serán las bailarinas de nuestra fiesta. Las elegidas podrán elegir a su vez a un chico, para que este sea su pareja de baile. Solo espero que todos colaboréis y podamos pasar un buen rato fuera del trabajo y de las formalidades. Para las votaciones colocaré un par de urnas en la cafetería, donde el que quiera podrá votar, por supuestos la urnas estarán vigiladas para evitar problemas. Por lo que a lo largo de esta semana tenéis para realizar las votaciones y el lunes de la semana que viene daremos los resultados. Espero que os haya gustado la idea y que colaboréis y sin más que pasen una buena tarde.

El bullicio volvió a la cafetería en cuanto hubo salido el Führer, pero esta vez se había intensificado, debido a la animación en toda la cafetería. Se notaba que había gustado la idea del Führer.

-¡Por fin una fiesta divertida! –Se alegro Rebecca -¿Verdad que si Riza?

-No pienso ir de todas formas –Riza volvió a prestar atención a su comida y a la carpeta llena de informes que debía de revisar.

-¡Pero qué dices! Para algo divertido que hacen los militares hay que aprovechar. Además Riza estoy segura que vas a salir elegida para bailarina.

-No pienso participar en algo como eso. Además no voy a ser elegida Rebecca.

-¿Verdad cómo va a ser elegida una chica rubia de carita redonda, unos pechos firmes y un culo prieto que dan ganas de tocar? –la morena abrazo a su amiga y rió al ver como su comentario la había ruborizado y a la vez enfadado.

-No me van a votar, porque a quien lo haga le volare la cabeza. Me tienen miedo Rebecca y prefiero que siga siendo así –la rubia habló bastante seria quitándose de encima a su amiga.

-Los votos son secretos –recalco Rebecca.

-Te aseguro que me entrare –Riza se puso a escribir unas notas sobre los informes con tranquilidad, mientras terminaba su comida.

-¿Coronel sabe lo que significa bailarinas? –Havoc miro sonriendo a su superior – que vamos a poder ver en minifalda a una militar a la que ni en nuestros sueños más locos lograríamos verla y pensando en que usted y yo tenemos los mismos gustos, se que votaremos a la misma persona ¿verdad mi coronel?

Todos los hombres de la mesa miraron hacia la teniente que seguía escribiendo tranquila. Eran hombres y ella una mujer y aunque la respetaban y temían (no podían negar eso), no podían evitar fijarse en ella. Eran muchas horas juntos y ella la única fémina cerca de ellos.

Riza sintió las miradas de sus compañeros sobre ella, la mujer levanto la vista y los miro de forma amenazadora.

-Si me votáis moriréis.

Todos sintieron un escalofrío haciendo que su piel se erizara.

-Los votos son secretos recuerde teniente –contesto Mustang. Para él esas amenazas tenían una menor influencia.

-¡Os ordeno que no me votéis! –replico la mujer.

-Mi rango es más alto que el suyo y puedo revocar esa orden teniente.

-Y yo puedo haceros trabajar durante toda la semana incansablemente y hacer que no tengáis tiempo ni de comer.

-Por mucho que ellos no puedan otros lo harán Riza, hazte a la idea que va a ser una de las cinco bailarinas –Rebecca sonrió pícara a su amiga –Henry, Eric, Hikaru, Daisuke… y puedo seguir Riza, todos babean cuando te ven aparecer.

-Morir trabajando o poder verla en minifalda –Roy puso sus manos a modo de balanza, moviéndolas arriba abajo – creo que tengo mis ideas muy claras teniente.

-Puede hacer lo que le venga en gana –Riza cerró de golpe la carpeta que tenía y se levanto y golpeando fuertemente la mesa encaro a su coronel –le quedan cinco minutos para comenzar su semana infernal mi coronel.

Riza salió de la cafetería agarrando con fuerzas la carpeta, de haber sido esa carpeta la cabeza de su coronel la hubiera hecho papilla. Nunca participaría en algo como eso, ella era una mujer y no por ello un objeto para que otros se divirtieran. Riza cerró de golpe la puerta de la oficina, buscaría hasta debajo de las piedras si hacía falta con tal de darle trabajo a su coronel hasta que cayera fulminado.

Cuando Roy entró en su oficina se maldijo a sí mismo por intentar meterse un poquito con su teniente, al ver como sobre su mesa había dos montañas bastante considerables de informes. El moreno miró a sus subordinados en busca de ayuda, pero tal y como esperaba de ellos no iban a inmiscuirse en eso.

-Teniente –Roy se acercó hasta la mesa de su subordinada. Ella estaba inmersa en su trabajo y ni siquiera levanto su mirada – ¿no cree que se ha excedido un poco? Solo era una broma.

-El trabajo no se va a hacer solo mi coronel, por lo que le recomiendo que en vez de hablar se ponga a revisar los informes.

Roy volvió a maldecirse. Esa iba a ser una semana bastante larga para él.

Roy tiró su cabeza sobre la montaña de papeles sobre su mesa y repetía una y otra vez "estoy muerto de…" haciendo que el rugido de su estómago terminada la frase por él.

-Está bien puede irse a comer –cedió la mujer, ya que el tener a su coronel controlado todo el día al final le estaba resultando más trabajoso para ella que para él mismo.

-¡Oh si gracias! –Roy se levanto feliz de hacer ceder a su difícil teniente. El moreno espero a que esta se levantara y andará junto con él hacia la salida, para ir a la cafetería. Roy sonrió, a su teniente aunque dura, sabía muy bien que tenía buen corazón.

Al salir al pasillo ambos comenzaron a andar como de costumbre él adelantándose algo más al paso de ella y ella detrás de él, como siempre guardando su espalda.

-¡Hawkeye!

La teniente al escuchar su nombre se dio la vuelta para mirar a la persona que le había llamado, aunque no le hacía falta voltearse para saber la de quien se trataba. Era Daisuke Kimura y con la llegada de él se le vino a la cabeza lo que le había comentado su amiga días antes sobre que él como otros muchos "babeaban" (palabras de Rebecca) al verla pasar.

El hombre al llegar hasta ella, alzó su mano haciendo el típico saludo militar. Riza le miro raro, ya que entre ellos nunca se saludaban de esa forma, pero se dio cuenta al ver como Daisuke miraba por encima de su hombro que su coronel se encontraba tras ella.

-Teniente hemos quedado después por la tarde el grupo de siempre, para ir al campo de tiro ¿quiere venir? –el hombre moreno de ojos azules y sonrisa seductora miro fijamente a la mujer, sus ojos mostraban súplica en su pregunta.

-Lo… lo siento hoy no puedo –Riza tubo que negarse, no se sentía cómoda después del comentario de su amiga, aunque le gustara esas quedadas que hacían y competían entre ellos para ver quién era el que mejor puntería tenía, por supuesto ella siempre salía victoriosa.

-Vengase con nosotros por favor teniente. Además estoy seguro que esta vez le gano, la última vez me gano por muy poco y he estado practicando mucho –el moreno sonrió a la mujer, el cual se extraño al ver un débil sonrojo por parte de ella.

-No puedo, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer, ya será en otra ocasión.

-Oh me da pena que no pueda. Otra cosa ¿has escuchado lo de la fiesta del Führer? Parece interesante ¿no le parece?

-La verdad la idea no me entusiasma.

-Venga Hawkeye va a ser divertido. Oye si te eligen como bailarina piensa en mí como tu acompañante, me gustaría mucho la verdad.

Riza no pudo evitar su sonrojo ¿Por qué tenía que haber propuesto el Führer esa idiotez de fiesta? ¡Ya estaba más que harta de ella! Riza no sabía muy bien que responder a Daisuke, si mandarlo a paseo o volarle la cabeza.

-Lo siento, pero tenemos que ir a la cafetería y ya es tarde ¿Vamos teniente? –Roy corto así la conversación y comenzó a andar y por supuesto sabía que su teniente le seguiría.

-Eso ha sido descortés coronel –Hablo Riza cuando ya se habían alejado de Daisuke.

-Me parecía más inadecuado que ese hombre estuviera intentado ligar con usted descaradamente, aún sabiendo la ley de anti fraternización y sobre todo delante de mi presencia teniente ¿O a lo mejor quería aceptar su oferta y le e interrumpido? –Roy se paro y se volvió para mirarla a los ojos.

-Se cuidarme solita coronel.

-Lo sé. Pero no puedo evitar enfadarme si con la sola mención de votarla me haya puesto a trabajar hasta morir y él ya se le estaba ofreciendo como acompañante y no parece que le vaya a volar la cabeza por ello.

-Coronel estoy ya más que harta de esa estúpida fiesta, así que preferiría no seguir hablando de ello –así dio por zanjada la conversación Riza y dándole la espalda a su coronel se dispuso a volver a andar hacía la cafetería.

El coronel resignado siguió a su teniente, aunque seguía bastante enfadado por culpa del tipejo ese. Una cosa tenía clara no pensaba hacer más trabajo extra. Pensaba pasar la tarde sin hacer nada.

Al llegar a la cafetería tomaron su comida y debido a las llamadas a toda voz de Havoc se sentaron con sus compañeros.

-¿Cómo por aquí coronel? Yo pensaba que hoy tampoco comía.

-Pues mira ya se ha acabado todo el trabajo. A lo mejor esta tarde me la tomo libre –el hombre miro a su teniente enfadado.

Havoc miro a ambos, se veía perfectamente como había bastante tensión entre ambos. La verdad es que tenía curiosidad, no era algo normal ver a esos dos enfadados de esa forma, de hecho pensaba que era la primera vez que los veía así. Pero prefería reprimir su curiosidad, antes de morir a balazos o incinerado. Aunque su curiosidad pasó a otro tema al ver en la cafetería a una anciana.

-¿Qué ocurre Havoc? –pregunto Fury mirando hacía donde miraba el rubio, topándose también con la imagen de la anciana.

-Buenas tardes muchachitos –la anciana se había acercado hasta la mesa y haciéndose un hueco entre Havoc y Roy se sentó y sonrió satisfecha.

-¿Se puede saber qué hace usted aquí y con esas ropas?

-Mustang creía que no te habías dado cuenta –el Führer sonrió al moreno.

Todos en la mesa quedaron más estupefactos que cuando vieron que en realidad la anciana era el Führer de Amestris.

-¿Cree que me engañaría dos veces con el mismo disfraz? ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Solo quería venir a charlar sin llamar la atención y claro como soy el Führer de Amestris jejeje –rió feliz el hombre mayor – ¿y bien que tal estas Mustang? –el mayor vio como el hombre hacía un gesto de indiferencia.

-¿Qué quiere Grumman? Si esta aquí y con esas pintas tiene que ser para algo ¿No es así? –pregunto claramente el coronel, la verdad es que no estaba de humor para rodeos.

-Solo quería ver que tal había sido tomada la idea de la fiesta, nada más –el hombre mayor miró las sonrisas de todos a excepción de las del coronel y la teniente que aún seguían bastante serios –por la mirada de la teniente veo que no le ha gustado mucho la idea.

-Prefiero no responder, si me lo permite.

-Por supuesto teniente Hawkeye ¿Y tú Mustang? Estoy seguro que deseas ver a chicas monas en minifalda tanto como yo.

-Si me disculpan –la teniente se levanto de la mesa, tomo su bandeja y se alejó de allí.

-Creo que la incomode, aunque la verdad era lo que estaba buscando.

-Y ahora que ya has conseguido tu objetivo vas a hablarme claramente ¿qué es lo que quiere?

-Te he visto en el pasillo, con Hawkeye y ese chico Daisuke Kimura. Cualquiera diría que estas celoso Mustang –el hombre mayor sonrió ampliamente –sabes es muy posible que ella sea una de las más votadas para bailarina. Todos quieren ver a la estricta Hawkeye en minifalda, incluso ya tiene a admiradores para ser su acompañante de baile.

-¿Qué busca? ¿Quiere borrar la reputación de mi teniente Grumman? Porque si es así sabe que no lo voy a permitir.

-Para nada, esa no es mi idea Mustang. Solo quiero saber cuánto aguantarás hasta traspasar la barrera que os habéis creado entre los dos. Quiero saber cuánto aguantarás viendo como otro hombre coge de la cintura a tu teniente Mustang y la mira como a una mujer.

Roy golpeo con fuerza la mesa y se alejo de allí sin mediar palabra alguna. Era mejor alejarse de allí antes de que intentara incinerar al vejestorio travestido.

-Bueno creo que lo incomode a él también –el hombre mayor sonrió ampliamente – va a ser divertida la fiesta, muy divertida jajaja.

-Disculpe que le moleste generalísimo pero ¿A qué viene todo esto? –pregunto Havoc curioso y un poco aterrorizado por las risa siniestra del mayor travestido.

-Todo esto viene a que tanto Mustang como Hawkeye han puesto un muro sobre ellos, uno que han ido reforzando año tras año, pero ese muro es muy frágil, en cuanto uno de ellos está en peligro ese muro desaparece aunque solo sea por poco tiempo. Con todo lo sucedido con los homúnculos, con la pérdida de la visión de Roy y con el intento de asesinato de la teniente para que Mustang abriera la puerta, ese muro se ha hecho mucho más débil tras esos sucesos. Y aunque ellos sigan queriendo mantener ese muro, cada vez están más cerca de traspasar esa línea que los separa. Y ahí es donde entro yo con mi fiesta, hago que esos dos destruyan de una vez ese muro estúpido que se han puesto sobre ellos y yo me divierto viendo a jovencitas en minifalda. Soy un genio JUAJUAJUAJUAJUA.

Tanto Havoc como Fury sintieron un escalofrío de solo pensar que ese era el dirigente del país, incluso creían que preferían a un homúnculo antes que a ese viejo travesti y calculador.

-¡Ha llegado el día! –Chilló a todo pulmón el Führer haciendo que la cafetería se llenara de aplausos y vítores –hemos hecho el recuento de todas las votaciones que habéis hecho durante la semana pasada y ya tenemos a nuestras cinco bailarinas –el hombre alzó el sobre junto con los resultados de las votaciones.

Riza sentía como todo su cuerpo temblaba, eso no era propio de ella, ponerse nerviosa por una tontería como aquella. Si la elegían rechazaba, con buenos modales (aunque quisiera disparar a todos ya a cada uno de aquellos que la votaron), el ofrecimiento para ser bailarina y que cogieran a otra cualquiera. De hecho sabía de sobra que todas las secretarias del cuartel de central estaban deseosas de ser elegidas y así poder bailar con los sexys militares, según ellas. Riza cerró los ojos al ver como el Führer abrió el sobre.

-Con el quinto puesto Narumi Hino.

Riza vio a la insensata decir un "Si" feliz. La muchacha fue junto con el Führer allí la chica eligió a su acompañante. Una tras otra fueron saliendo las chicas, todas felices de ser elegidas para ser las animadoras de la fiesta, por supuesto eso era todo un honor, pensó irónica Riza. Pero con más ánimos de ver salir una tras otra, cada vez que salía una era una esperanza más para ella.

¡Ya solo falta la última! –Informó el hombre mayor –y con un ochenta por ciento de los votos, nuestra primera bailarina para la fiesta es –el hombre calló unos segundos y miro a todos expectantes por lo que iba a decir. ¡Qué bien se sentía pudiendo controlar a todos, pensó satisfecho el hombre! -¡la teniente Riza Hawkeye!

-¡mierda! –Riza hundió su cara entre sus manos, no podía ser, eso tenía que ser una pesadilla. La mujer se levanto decidida, debía de hacer lo que había estado pensando durante toda la semana por si ella resultaba vencedora y con la mayoría, aún no lo entendía bien ¿Es que a los hombres les gustaban las mujeres que podían volarle la cabeza o eran simplemente idiotas? -Lo siento, pero no me gustaría formar parte de esto –hablo firme y segura de si misma.

-No puede decirnos eso teniente –hablo con voz lastimera el hombre mayor –solo quería celebrar una fiesta en la que todos nos lo pasáramos bien.

-Estoy segura que cualquier otra chi… -pero la mujer fue interrumpida por el hombre mayor.

-Pero yo solo quería hacer que todos los pasáramos bien. Quería celebrar mi ascenso con todos y yo pensé que os había gustado la idea –el mayor puso voz lastimera y cara de cachorrito abandonado.

Yo –Riza sintió como todas las miradas se posaban en ella, todos con ojos acusadores le decían claramente ¿Cómo no hacer el favor al pobre Grumman? Ese vejestorio nunca le había gustado y ahora mucho menos –es… está bien –Riza se maldijo a sí misma por su reacción, pero no tenía otra salida. Riza miro con odio a su coronel –estará contento seguro que me voto todas las veces que quiso.

-Por supuesto. Además estarás contenta si ya tienes hasta acompañante de baile.

-Por supuesto que lo tengo –Riza se aguanto las ganas de mandarlo todo al cuerno y tuvo que poner buena cara e ir junto con el Führer para elegir a su pareja de baile y tal y como le había recordado su coronel eligió a Daisuke Kimura.

Una vez elegida las cinco bailarinas y sus acompañantes se dio por terminada esa extraña reunión y cada uno volvió a su mesa.

La rubia en cuanto hubo recogido de su mesa su bandeja y carpeta de informes se apresuro a salir de allí, evitando a todos, tanto a su coronel, como a Daisuke el cual le había dado con la puerta de la cafetería en las narices. Esa iba a ser una semana larga hasta que se realizara la dichosa fiestecita.

La semana paso lenta y pesada para ella, aunque podía ver como para los demás era como el evento del siglo. No entendía a la gente, como por una simple fiesta pudiera haber tanta animación, ella prefería estar en la tranquilidad de su casa junto con su fiel perro Hayate.

A lo largo de la semana incluso pensó que la rara debía de ser ella por no querer ser expuesta como a una especie de trofeo y tener que contonearse delante de un grupo bastante considerable de gente y dejarse sobar por Daisuke, el cual a lo largo de la semana había intentado acercarse a ella muy descaradamente, según su coronel, aunque fue divertido cuando la carpeta llena de informes de Daisuke comenzó a arder espontáneamente, por supuesto, (también según su coronel). La rubia suspiró, la noche de la fiesta iba a ser una noche muy larga también.

Mustang entro junto con sus subordinados al cuartel. Allí habían quedado para irse todos juntos hacía la sala de la fiesta que se realizaría esa noche y que se encontraba bastante cerca del cuartel. Al entrar al hall pudieron ver ya a varias personas allí, todas listas y deseosas por salir hacia la fiesta.

-Allí están las bailarinas –dijo feliz Havoc, estaba deseando de ver a su rubia compañera.

Los hombres miraban a cada una de ellas buscando a su compañera, pero no lograban verla, no sabían cuál de ellas era Hawkeye.

-¿Son esas cinco? –pregunto Havoc un poco dudoso.

-Si, mira. Esa en Nami y Narumi –señaló Fury a las chicas.

-La que está al lado de la rubia es Kirimi –apunto Falman a otra de las chicas.

-¡Es verdad! Y la cuarta es María –terminó Breda.

-¿Ya os habéis dado cuenta de que solo hay una rubia en ese grupo? –contesto Mustang viendo como sus hombres abrían los ojos mucho más de lo normal, al darse cuenta de quién era su compañera.

-¡Oh kami-sama! –exclamo Havoc.

Todos asintieron y no pudieron quitarle la mirada a su compañera, sobre todo cuando esta se dio la vuelta y los vio. Intentaron cerrar la boca, pero no pudieron, nunca ni en sus sueños más locos la habían imaginado así. Minifalda vaquera, muy corta, tacones negros altos que realzaban la belleza de sus piernas y una camisa blanca sin mangas súper ajustada con cuello Mao y escote en forma de "v" que poco dejaba a la imaginación. Aparte de su conjunto, estaba maquillada y sus ojos rodeados de una fina línea negra delineándolos y haciéndolos más vistosos y sus labios de un tono rosado brillante y su cabellera rubia suelta y lacia, la hacían ver muy sexy.

-Ya sé porque el ochenta por ciento la voto –Havoc fue lo único que pudo articular.

Riza al ver a sus compañeros allí se acerco a ellos, en busca de algo de ayuda, ya estaba más que harta de las conversaciones sin sentido de ese grupo de chicas sin cerebro.

Los hombres tragaron al ver como su compañera se acercaba hasta ellos, para ellos la mujer se iba acercando como a cámara lenta, contoneándose grácilmente, haciendo que todos se quedaran con la boca abierta y expresión bobalicona.

-Buenas noches –saludo la rubia un poco enfadad al ver como sus compañeros la miraban mucho.

Sus compañeros intentaron articular palabra, pero aparte de su coronel que fue el único que hablo como habitualmente, los demás apenas pudieron articular una palabra completa sin tartamudear.

-¿Teniente de dónde ha salido eso? –Havoc miro una vez más a la mujer de arriba abajo y volviendo a abrir la boca. Si que escondía bastante debajo de su uniforme. Pensó Havoc.

-Me han obligado a vestirme así. Parece que si la falda es más larga de dos centímetros debajo del trasero la fiesta no será divertida –habló enfadada la mujer y sonrojada por la mirada de sus compañeros. Salía de las conversaciones sinsentido del grupito de mujeres y ahora con sus compañeros no podía hablar por culpa de su atuendo.

-Teniente tiene mal puesto el cuello –Mustang intentó ayudarla poniéndole bien el cuello de la camisa que llevaba, pero esta no le dejo.

-Ya lo sé –la rubia se colocó bien el cuello una vez más, ya que debido a ser tan ajustada se le doblaba el cuello, pero este volvía a doblársele. Hawkeye enseguida se dio cuenta de cómo sus compañeros se habían dado cuenta de su escote. En un intento de taparse Riza levantó ambas manos cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Mala idea pensó Riza al ver como sus pechos se habían juntado más, dejando una mejor vista de su escote –Muy bien a partir de ahora quien no me mire a los ojos le vuelo la cabeza –hablo enfadada, haciendo que todos se pusieran firmes.

-Sinceramente teniente ¿me gustaría saber donde se ha guardado la pistola? –sonrió Roy divertido, por la cara de enfado de la mujer

-Yo moriría feliz, por ver donde se encuentra esa pistola –habló Havoc, pero calló al instante ante la mirada de odio de Riza.

-Espero que esta noche lleve usted la pistola coronel, porque así poco armamento de defensa llevo.

-Más que armamento de defensa yo diría que lleva armamento de distracción –apunto Breda.

-¡Ya está bien! ¡Ya me siento lo suficientemente mal, vestida así! Veo llegar a mis compañeros y vengo en un intento de apoyo y no son capaces de mirarme a los ojos –Riza alzó la voz haciendo que se sintieran un poco mal por haberse sobrepasado con ella.

-Lo sentimos teniente. No queríamos hacerla sentir mal. Es solo que comprenda que no estamos muy acostumbrados a verla así –se disculpo Roy.

-Yo deserté por usted al ejército, ahora podría devolverme el favor y prender fuego a la sala de la fiesta, con eso ya estaría satisfecha.

-Lo haría con gusto teniente. La verdad que no me ha gustado eso de que la hayan obligado a vestirse así –Roy hecho otra ojeada disimuladamente al cuerpo de la rubia. Sinceramente no le gustaba verla así vestida, ya que tenía demasiadas miradas sobre ella –pero no puedo hacerlo, ya que sería extraño que la sala de la fiesta ardiera espontáneamente y pensarían en mi enseguida.

-Si como los informes de Kimura –apuntó la rubia -¿Qué es eso coronel? –la rubia señaló a una bolsa que llevaba su coronel, parecía de alguna boutique por su aspecto.

-Nada -se apresuro a contestar y guardar la bolsa tras su espalda.

-Riza-chan

La rubia sintió como una vena le palpitaba en la frente. Con toda la tontería esa de que en esa fiesta no cabían las formalidades a Daisuke le había dado por llamarla de esa forma y no por nada pero ya se sentía lo suficientemente mayorcita como para que la llamaran así.

-Si me vuelves a llamar así te utilizare como muñeco para mis prácticas de tiro Kimura –respondió la mujer haciendo que el chico se intimidara un poco.

-Ok lo siento. Pero ya es la hora de irnos. Te estamos esperando –El chico se alejo de Riza tras darle el mensaje y volvió junto el grupo donde se encontraban todas las bailarinas con sus acompañantes.

-¿Por qué tengo que aguantar todo esto? –Suspiro Riza –solo quiero que esta noche acabe pronto. Coronel –Riza vio como su coronel la miraba –por favor dado que yo no llevo mi pistola, si ve que Kimura baja su mano dos un centímetro más debajo de mi cintura ¡dispárele!

-Descuide teniente. Nadie se sobrepasara con mi teniente, no lo permitiré. Aunque me gustaría más si le diera un buen derechazo.

Riza sonrió a su coronel, por fin y en toda la semana por primera vez. La mujer se alejo de allí resignada, para reunirse con su grupo e ir todos juntos a la sala donde se celebraría la fiesta.

Todos los reunidos en el cuartel salieron rumbo a la fiesta. El grupo de Mustang iban todos juntos justamente detrás del grupo de Riza. El moreno no podía parar de mirara hacía ella, por sus gestos podía saber que estaba muy irritada, además sabía cómo era ella y no podía salir a la calle sin su arma, se sentía insegura sin ella. La pistola era todo su ser, toda su fuerza, si se la quitaban solo quedaba una rubia enfadad e insegura.

Roy se fijo en Daisuke, el chico intentaba dar conversación a Riza, pero se veía claramente que Riza no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil. A parte de que él intentaba acercarse a Riza y esta imponía una distancia prudente entre ellos y eso le gustaba al coronel. Aunque por un momento estuvo tentado de ponerse sus guantes y lanzar una llamarada sobre Daisuke debido a un intento de pasar su brazo alrededor de la cintura de su teniente.

Roy suspiro, debía de tranquilizarse, él era la pareja de baile de Riza y por ello tendría que soportar que ese idiota se acercara a su teniente. A Roy se le vino a la mente la idea de Riza, de que le prendiera fuego a la sala de la fiesta y no se le venía como una mala idea.

A lo lejos ya podían ver la sala de la fiesta, ya se estaban acercando y con ello Riza comenzó a andar cada vez más lento en un vano intento de no llegar al lugar donde comenzaría su pesadilla. De todas las cosas que había tenido que pasar como militar, esa era la más humillante de todas.

Roy observo como Riza iba cada vez caminando más lentamente e iban ellos cada vez más cerca de esta. El hombre se colocó justamente detrás de ella, hasta chocarse con su teniente. Roy coloco su brazo rodeando la cintura de la rubia y se acercó a su odio.

-Cada paso que doy estoy más decidido a prenderle fuego a la sala de la fiesta –Roy instintivamente se aferró con más fuerza a la cintura de Riza.

-No puede hacer algo así coronel –Riza sintió su corazón golpear con fuerza sobre su pecho, al sentir la cercanía y el agarre de su coronel. La rubia cerró los ojos se sentía bien así, como cuando él la había tomado del suelo el día prometido y la había abrazado con fuerza, porque gracias a Mai-chan había sido salvada de morir desangrada. Era una sensación tan agradable que era adictiva, no quería que él se alejara de ella.

-Tampoco permitiré que te obliguen a hacer nada que no desees, en cuanto quieras dejarlo solo avísame, estaré cerca de ti.

Lo tendré en cuenta coronel, agradezco su preocupación –Riza puso su mano sobre la de su coronel y se recargó sobre él, sintiendo el aroma a colonia de hombre que desprendía. Llevaba años con él y este nunca había cambiado de aroma. Era tan agradable estar así –Coronel me gustaría saber si ahora me está ofreciendo su ayuda para salir de esta ¿Por qué me voto?

-Yo no le vote teniente. Solo fue una broma ¿Creyó que la votaría de verdad? ¿Cree que dejaría a la única mujer que lloraría por mí si yo desapareciera? ¿La única que sería capaz de volarme la cabeza y decirme que ella después de eso dejaría este mundo junto a mí? ¿La única mujer por la que sería capaz de abrir la maldita puerta de la verdad, si ella me lo permitiera y salvarla? ¿En serio crees que haría una tontería como esa Riza? –Roy sintió como ella se tensó al escuchar como él la había llamado por su nombre de pila.

Roy recargó su cabeza sobre el cuello de ella dándole un leve beso en donde se encontraba la cicatriz de su garganta. Roy maldijo a Grumman, ya que por su culpa se sentía terriblemente celoso. Ellos siempre habían sido muy cercanos, pero siempre habían sabido mantener una distancia prudente para no implicarse en algo más. Habían sido durante todos esos años lo suficientemente profesionales como para mantenerse alejados debido a sus puestos de trabajo. Pero después de todo lo que había ocurrido el día prometido, después de haberla visto casi morir en sus brazos. La sola idea se le hacía imposible. Y Roy sabía una cosa, no quería malgastar lo que le quedaba de vida alejado de ella.

Riza se aferró a la mano de su coronel. Eso estaba mal, no podían seguir así, además de que no era ni el momento ni el lugar más indicado para estar así. Y no podían seguir por ese camino o ambos caerían en lo que habían evitado por mucho tiempo.

-Coronel –la mujer se alejo de su coronel a duras penas. Riza se dio la vuelta encarando a su coronel –debemos ir a la fiesta.

-No te alejes de mí nunca.

-Sabe que no lo hare coronel –Riza se alejó de allí caminando rápidamente, quería alejarse de él lo más rápido posible. Acababa de sentir la cosa más maravillosa cuando él la había abrazado. Era la primera vez en su vida que se había sentido completamente tranquila y protegida siendo abrazada por él, era lo más cerca al amor y a la felicidad que había sentido en toda su vida.

Riza entró en la sala de la fiesta, la verdad que era un lugar bastante amplio y grande. Había una zona llena de mesas junto con la barra y otra que identifico como la zona de baile. En esta se encontraba un pequeño escenario que sería seguramente donde bailarían las elegidas.

Pronto Daisuke la encontró, para fastidio de ella. Riza busco con la mirada a su coronel, el cual se encontraba a unos metros detrás de ella mirándola fijamente, o más bien mirando cada movimiento que hacía Daisuke.

Todos callaron cuando entró en la sala Grumman, el hombre mayor subió al escenario y agradeció a todos los asistentes a la fiesta por estar allí, para después dar por comenzada la fiesta.

-¡Y ahora por favor las hermosas bailarinas que suban junto a sus acompañantes! –anunció el Führer bajando del escenario para que pudieran subir ellas.

Había llegado el momento, pensó Riza, aunque sus pensamientos fueron callados por Daisuke, el cual le había pasado el brazo por su cintura agarrándola posesivamente. Riza estaba a punto de mandar al cuerno a todo y sobre todo alejar a Daisuke de ella, no le agradaba los aires de macho dominante que había tomado sobre ella. Pero entonces sintió como alguien tiraba de ella alejándola de Daisuke.

-Se acabó la fiesta para ti –Roy miro con odio a Daisuke.

-¿Qué ocurre Mustang? –Grumman se acercó hasta donde se encontraba el coronel, el hombre sonrió al ver como el alquimista había tomado de la mano a su teniente. Parecía que todo iba según sus planes.

-No permitiré que mi teniente suba ahí y mucho menos vestida así.

-¿Y cuál es la razón Mustang?

-La primera es que ella no desea hacer esto y no pienso permitir que la obliguéis y la segunda es porque su autoridad se puede ver afectada después de esta noche y no quiero que eso ocurra ¿te parecen suficientes motivos?

-Me parece bien Mustang –El hombre mayor se acercó hasta Roy y se acercó a él para que solo lo escuchara el alquimista –aunque hubiera preferido que me dijeras las razones verdaderas Roy Mustang. Como tus celos –El hombre mayor se alejo un poco de él y hablo ya normalmente –Bueno Mustang entonces como dejas a tu teniente sin acompañante tú tendrás que encargarte de ella. La verdad es que pensé que aguantarías un poco más antes de salir a la acción –el mayor le guiñó un ojo al alquimista y rió divertido, para a continuación alejarse de allí.

-Grumman –Roy se llevo la mano a la cara. Ese vejestorio era todo un calculador. Ahora entendía sus verdaderos motivos y la conversación que habían mantenido en la cafetería con él disfrazado de anciana –está bien, pero no me subiré ahí ni loco.

-¿Y yo qué? –pregunto fastidiado Daisuke, al ver como su noche perfecta se había ido por el desagüe por culpa de Mustang.

-¿Te has llevado toda la semana ligando con mi teniente descaradamente y ahora no eres capaz de conseguir otra pareja de baile?

Roy se alejó de allí enfadado tomando de la mano a Riza para no perderla en medio de tanta gente. Roy se acercó hasta la mesa donde se encontraban todos sus subordinados tomando algo.

-¿Has salvado a la damisela en apuros?

-Muy gracioso Havoc –contesto irónica Riza.

-Toma –Roy le dio a su teniente la bolsa que ella le había visto y tal y como había pensado era de una boutique muy famosa en Central –sabía que Grumman estaba tramando algo y no me equivoqué. Póntelo.

-¿Cómo? –Riza miro acusadoramente al moreno.

-Tengo vuestros informes médicos –se intentó disculpar el coronel.

-Y con eso tus medidas –rió Havoc divertido.

-¡Cállate! –le ordeno Riza a su compañero -¿Pero coronel?

-¿Prefieres ir así vestida? Además dentro encontraras una pistola y la liga para que puedas llevarla. Sé que odias ir sin pistola.

-Me tomare esto como un agradecimiento por todas las veces que he tenido que salvarle el trasero coronel –Riza sonrió al moreno, este le devolvió la sonrisa.

Riza fue a cambiarse al baño y volvió nuevamente a la mesa donde se encontraba su coronel, al llegar lo encontró solo.

-Ahora sí que estás preciosa –Roy observo a Riza. El vestido que llevaba era un vestido negro con escote en forma de v (pero este era un escote normal) justo debajo del pecho tenía un lazo blanco que se extendía a lo largo de todo el vestido de falda de vuelo por encima de sus rodillas. Sobre la falda tenía un fino velo negro brillante.

-Pensé que quería verme en mini falda.

-No. No deseo verte en minifalda –Roy se acercó hasta Riza y la obligo a dar una vuelta para poder verla bien –te deseo vestida de lo que tú eres, mi hermosa dama.

-Coro…

-No, esta noche y en esta fiesta no hay formalidades, por lo que librémonos aunque solo sea por una noche de nuestros puestos. Esta noche solo seremos Riza y Roy –el hombre arrastro a Riza hasta la zona de baile, no era que a él le gustara bailar y ni mucho menos sabía. Pero estaba sonando una canción lenta y para eso no hacía falta saber mucho.

Roy tomo a Riza por la cintura y la acercó a él haciendo que lo agarrara y con un leve movimiento de izquierda a derecha comenzaron a balancearse lentamente solo disfrutando del momento.

Ahora la noche si que prometía ser una velada agradable y tranquila.

Hasta bien entrada la madrugada no dejaron la fiesta. Ya cansados de bailar, tomar algo y reír. No podían negarlo era la primera vez que se habían divertido tanto en mucho tiempo.

Y como buen caballero, Roy accedió a acompañar a Riza hasta su casa, ya que armada estaría más en peligro la persona que intentara atacarla que ella, pero él aún así no podía hacer algo así, su orgullo de caballero estaba en juego.

-Y ya está en su casa sana y salva.

-No tenías porque hacerlo Roy se cuidarme solita muy bien –Riza se acababa de dar cuenta que de haber estado toda la noche hablando a su coronel por su nombre, había dejado de hablarle de usted como hacía habitualmente.

-Lo sé, por eso te he acompañado, me preocupaba lo que le pudiera pasar al desaprensivo que intentara atacarte.

-Muy gracioso. Pues bueno se acabo la fiesta, ya es hora de descansar.

-Ahora es cuando tu agradecida por haberte acompañado hasta tu casa me invitas a un café.

-Pero es muy tarde para…

-¿Vas a negarme una taza de café Riza?

-Está bien, pasa –Riza entro en su casa seguido por su coronel. A recibirla salió Hayate, el perro aunque feliz se iba moviendo de un lado a otro, debido a estar aún medio dormido –lo siento te hemos despertado –Riza acarició a su perro y acto seguido el perro se volvió a su camita a seguir durmiendo.

Riza entró en su casa seguido por su coronel, la mujer fue a su habitación para quitarse los zapatos y preparar el café. Mientras Roy se acomodaba en el sofá de la sala, el hombre se quito su chaqueta y se desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa, ya se encontraba cansado y con ganas de ponerse cómodo.

Al poco llego Riza con una bandeja con dos tazas y la tetera, la mujer puso las tazas sobre la mesa y sirvió ambas tazas de café.

-Gracias – Roy tomo la taza de café y bebió, sintiendo la bebida caliente pasar por su garganta, era una sensación agradable –ha sido una noche divertida.

-Si, la verdad es que al final ha valido la pena asistir. Fue divertido cuando casi te caíste al suelo en un intento de bailar.

-No soy buen bailarín, no puedo negarlo. Sabes he tenido muchas citas pero esta ha sido la mejor.

-Lo primero no ha sido una cita y segundo ¿Me estas comparando con alguna de esas mujeres sin cerebro con las que sales?

-Para nada, nunca te podría comparar con nadie –Roy se recargó en el sofá acomodándose, haciendo que su camisa se abriera y que se pudiera apreciar su torso fuerte.

-por supuesto –Riza desvió su mirada hacía su café, no quería que él se diera cuenta que se había quedado admirando su pecho, haciendo que se ruborizara un poco –no entiendo cómo puede salir con ellas. Sabe perfectamente que lo único que quieren es casarse con un hombre que las mantenga.

-Ya lo sé, pero sinceramente me gusta que me admiren y me digan cosas bonitas de vez en cuando. No solo "trabaja eres un gandul" –Roy intento imitar a su teniente enfadada, pero definitivamente no obtuvo el resultado deseado –además a ti te debe dar igual con el tipo de mujer con la que salgo ¿o estás celosa? –Roy sonrió, sabía que era una idea tonta, pensando en cómo era ella, pero le gustaba la idea de que ella se sintiera celosa.

-Para nada. Aunque si me permites que te lo diga, a mi me parece que tú si que estabas celoso de Kimura –Riza se recargo también en el sofá poniéndose cómoda y mirando fijamente a Roy. Él no perdió en ningún momento su sonrisa prepotente.

-Si, estaba celoso, terriblemente celoso porque ese imbécil quería algo más de ti y no pensaba permitirlo –Roy se acercó hasta Riza, su sonrisa se había borrado completamente, haciéndola ver que no estaba de broma.

-Al igual que usted tiene una vida" privada", la cual va aireando por todo el cuartel. Yo también tengo vida y que en verdad la llevo en privado Roy.

-¿Por qué será que todo hombre que ha intentado tener algo más serio de un par de citas te ha dejado de llamar Riza? Nunca te lo has preguntado –Roy aprisionó a Riza en el sofá extendiendo su brazo hasta el brazo del sofá -¿Por qué con mis más de treinta años no estoy casado y con hijos Riza? Tampoco te lo has preguntado.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? –Riza no podía apartar la mirada de los ojos de Roy. Sabía de sobra que quien hacía que nunca le llamara algunos de los pocos hombres con los que salía era él y por supuesto sabía el porqué su coronel no se había casado. Ambos eran adultos y sabían perfectamente la relación de ambos y lo que ambos sentían, pero también sabían cuáles eran sus responsabilidades y lo que esto les acarreaba.

-No lo sé muy bien, pero siento que estoy harto ¡Qué no puedo soportarlo más Riza! ¡Qué esta noche cuando Kimura te paso el brazo por la cintura quería matarlo! Que cuando el día prometido casi te vi morir en mis brazos ¡No quiero más esto! ¡Y lo que nos quede de vida no quiero desaprovecharla más!

-Roy, no mejor dicho coronel –Riza intento en un vago esfuerzo por resistirse a tirarse a los brazos de Roy – eres mi superior.

-¡No Riza! ¡Esta noche no! Hemos tenido hoy la primera noche en la que realmente hemos disfrutado y ha sido porque hemos sido nosotros mismos. Esta noche somos Roy Mustang y Riza Hawkeye. Dos personas que se han reprimido toda su vida para no expresar la pasión que ambos sienten el uno por el otro ¡Estoy harto de reprimir lo que siento Riza te amo!

Todo eso era demasiado incluso para ella. La siempre correcta Riza. Pero que el hombre al que amaba y amaría mientras viviera y con el cual no podía acercarse solo para proteger su espalda le estaba chillando todos sus sentimientos, era demasiado incluso para ella. Si era verdad que ya se habían reprimido lo suficiente y que el día prometido les hizo ver que cualquiera de los dos podría morir y no habían disfrutado del uno del otro.

Riza atrajo a Roy agarrándole de la camisa, para poder besarlo apasionadamente. Roy podía sentir como la rubia le agarraba con fuerza de la camisa, como temiendo que todo eso solo fuera un mero sueño. Riza introdujo su lengua en la boca de Roy. Él sorprendido dejo que ella tomara el control. A duras penas se separaban un poco para tomar algo de aire y proseguir besándose como nunca lo habían hecho.

La rubia paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él haciendo que este no se separara de ella. No deseaba que se separara de ella, no ahora que por fin conseguía lo que siempre había deseado de él, lo que siempre había ansiado y nunca había podido obtener, solo en algún que otro sueño. Por ello lo tomaba fuertemente porque temía que ese momento se acabara que todo ese torbellino de sentimientos acabara de golpe y él se fuera y se alejara de ella para siempre.

El moreno sintió las lágrimas de ella mojando sus mejillas, pero no deseaba separarse de los labios de ella, esos labios dulces y apasionados con los que tantas noches había soñado besar y ahora era ella el que lo tomaba a él por sorpresa con ese beso.

Ya sintiéndose algo mareado se separaron un poco, ambos aún podían sentir el roce de sus labios y sus respiraciones agitadas, pero no deseaban separarse, ni un milímetro.

-No te separes de mi nunca –volvió a repetirle en la noche Roy.

-Nunca, nunca lo hare, lo sabes –hablo con voz entrecortada, era tan agradable sentir esa proximidad entre ambos y el roce de sus labios al hablar -¿por qué siempre me haces romper las reglas?

-porque soy irresistible cariño -Roy sonrió pícaro.

Riza no pudo evitar reír. Así era él era un tonto al cual había consentido demasiado y ahora estaba totalmente y locamente enamorada de él y no podía negarle nada. Moriría por él, mataría por él.

-Hasta el mismísimo infierno te seguiría si así estoy contigo - le había dicho y le volvería a repetir una y mil veces.

-Esta noche no quiero que me sigas al infierno, porque esta noche quiero que lleguemos hasta el cielo, hasta el mismísimo paraíso –Roy beso a ella, ahora tomando el control. El hombre bajo su mano colándose debajo del vestido de Riza tocándola y haciendo que con solo una caricia, ella gimiera placenteramente sobre sus labios.

Roy comenzó a buscar desesperado la dichosa cremallera del vestido, le estaba limitando las caricias y él necesitaba más. Roy sintió agradecido como ella le dirigía hacía su espalda donde se encontraba el cierre del vestido y arqueando su cuerpo le ayudo para que este pudiera abrir el vestido y sacárselo con facilidad para acto seguido tirarlo desesperado por tocarla. Ese momento de Riza arqueando su cuerpo había sido demasiado excitante para él.

El sonido del teléfono irrumpió en la sala haciendo que ambos pararan y miraran hacía el aparato que sonaba, para acto seguido mirarse ambos. Sus respiraciones entrecortadas, sus labios rojos y húmedos debido a los besos, ese era el aspecto de ambos y ahora Riza medio desnuda al haber volado su vestido a alguna parte de la sala.

-¿Vas a contestar? –pregunto el moreno.

La respuesta de Riza fue tomarle por el cuello de la camisa, incorporándose un poco para llegar hasta su oído para poder susurrarle.

-Por mi esta noche puede ser el fin del mundo que no deseo alejarme de ti –Riza con manos tímidas coló sus manos bajo la camisa de Roy acariciándole el torso fuerte con delicadeza, haciendo que su piel se erizara.

-Después no me vengas con que yo soy el único irresponsable –Roy miró lascivamente a Riza, sus labios húmedos y entre abiertos, su piel brillosa por el aumento de la temperatura, sus pechos libres y subiendo y bajando debido a su respiración entrecortada. Era la imagen más maravillosa y que ni en sus sueños había sido capaz de obtener.

-Si quieres que responda, solo dímelo. Pero por la hora que es posiblemente sea trabajo, coronel –dijo el cargo de su superior. Pero ella no deseaba tomar el teléfono, no esa noche, esa era la noche de ellos, cualquier otra cosa podía esperar y por ello comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de él con tranquilidad, aunque aún seguía sonando el dichoso aparato. Cuando hubo desabrochado los pocos botones que le faltaban la camisa acarició con ambas manos su pecho para acto seguido atraer el cuerpo de Roy hacía el suyo–pero no creo que esa sea mi prioridad.

Era tan excitante para el sentir el cuerpo de su teniente bajo el suyo. Era tan excitante sentir como su piel rozaba la de ella, sintiendo sus pechos firmes bajo él y su respiración entrecortada sobre sus labios.

-No vuelvas a llamarme por mi cargo, por favor.

-Roy –susurro sobre sus labios y rodeando con sus piernas el cuerpo del moreno lo volvió a besar nuevamente, ambos olvidándose del dichoso aparato y sin saber ni en qué momento dejo de sonar.

Había tenido bajo a él muchas mujeres, pero nunca en su vida había sentido tanto placer con solamente unas cuantas caricias y besos, pero esa noche con solo una mirada de ella había sentido mucho más que con todas las mujeres con las que había estado ¿Sería esa la diferencia entre hacer el amor y el sexo?

Sus manos volaban por el cuerpo de ella y sus caricias iban buscando más de ella con cada segundo que pasaba. Le resultaba tan excitante tener a su teniente, la fuerte y estricta Riza, la única capaz de desobedecerle cuando él daba una orden, la única que le plantaba cara, bajo él totalmente sumisa bajo su cuerpo.

Roy sintió como las manos tímidas de ella bajaban hacía el cierre de su pantalón, una sonrisa de autosuficiencia reino en su rostro. Si definitivamente esa iba a ser la mejor noche de su vida. Roy ayudo a Riza a para que ella pudiera bajar la cremallera de sus pantalones, los cuales al poco fueron abandonados en algún rincón de la sala.

Roy rozó descaradamente su creciente erección sobre Riza, haciéndola gemir placenteramente sobre sus labios, desesperado por más Roy bajo sus manos hacía la ropa interior de ella introduciendo su mano bajo la pequeña y fina prenda, acariciando la intimidad de ella, un leve "Roy" salió de sus sonrojados labios haciendo que él se excitara aún más, si es que eso pudiera ser posible en esos momentos.

Roy sentía que ya no podía más, habían sido demasiados años esperando ese momento para esperar más por ello, por lo que se deshizo de la ropa interior tanto la de ella como la de él y volvió a colocarse entre las piernas de ella.

Riza gimió al sentir el pene de él rozándola. Roy volvió a besarla una vez más. Le gustaba sentirse dominada por él de esa forma y se sentía deseosa de más, sobre todo sintiendo el pene de él acariciándola pero sin llegar a penetrarla.

-Riza te amo –volvió a pronunciar en la noche.

-Te amo Roy –pronuncio ella y tras eso gimió al sentir como el pene de Roy presionaba su entrada. Riza arqueo su espalda al sentir como se introducía en ella el pene de Roy.

Roy gimió al sentirse dentro de ella. Roy miro a los ojos a Riza y volvió a besarla con pasión mientras comenzaba a moverse con delicadeza dentro de su cuerpo.

Riza comenzó a sentir un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo al sentir los movimientos de él. En poco tiempo la habitación se lleno de los gemidos de ambos y el sonido del choque entre sus cuerpos.

Era tan placentero sentirse así dentro de ella, haciéndola gemir de placer, era tan excitante sentir como ella le agarraba con más fuerza y le pedía con voz entrecortada y tímida por más. No deseaba que ese momento terminara nunca. Para él el mundo podía pararse en ese mismo momento.

Roy –Riza tomo a Roy por el cuello rodeándole con sus brazos y atrayéndolo hacía ella, para besarlo una vez más, podía sentir la excitación de él y que ya casi no podía aguantar más –hazlo –le susurró al oído de él.

-Riza ¿pero?

-Aprovechemos que a las mujeres militares nos hacen tomar la píldora para no quedarnos embarazadas. Hazlo por favor –Riza rodeo con sus piernas el cuerpo de Roy para hacer que las penetraciones fueran más perfectas.

Roy acelero el ritmo a uno frenético, haciéndola chillar de placer. Deseaba estar así mucho tiempo más pero su cuerpo no se lo permitía, su excitación era tal que ya no podía pensar con claridad, solo podía disfrutar de ese momento y guardar en su mente la placentera imagen de tener a Riza bajo él. Roy sintió como llegaba al orgasmo y acelero más sus últimos movimientos.

Riza arqueo su espalda y chillo al sentir como él llegaba al orgasmo haciendo que ella también lo hiciera -Roy te amo –pronuncio al sentir el orgasmo.

¿Cuántas veces habían chillado algo como eso una mujer por él? No lo sabía con exactitud, solo sabía que habían sido muchas, pero en ninguna de ellas había sentido que era cierto y en ninguna de las veces que había mantenido relaciones con una mujer había sentido la entrega de su pareja tanto como esa noche.

Roy calló sobre el cuerpo de Riza intentando normalizar su respiración, el hombre sintió como ella le abrazaba dulcemente y le besaba en la frente, sus manos comenzaron a jugar con los rebeldes cabellos negros de su coronel.

Roy recargo su cuerpo sobre sus brazos, incorporándose un poco para poder mirarla, ambos se miraron por varios segundos sin decir nada. No necesitaban decirse nada, no ahora que por fin acababan de mostrar todo sus sentimientos.

Riza acarició el rostros de su coronel, aún no creyéndose real lo que estaba viviendo, aún pensando que todo eso era un sueño, uno bastante real, pero que todo se desvanecería en poco. Riza sonrió al verle cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de su caricia.

-Mañana por la mañana se acabara el sueño y volveremos a ser el coronel Roy Mustang y la teniente Riza Hawkeye –hablo Riza apenada porque todo eso se acabara.

-No –Roy volvió a abrir sus ojos mirándola fijamente –me da igual las estúpidas normas de los militares Riza. Cada día cuando salgamos del trabajo, cuando nos quitemos nuestros uniformes volveremos a ser solo Riza y Roy.

-Pero Roy

-Nada de peros. No quiero volver a lo de antes nunca más –Roy la sonrió dulcemente y la beso una vez más y volvería a hacerlo una y otra vez y no volvería a dejar de poder besar esos labios que se le habían vuelto su droga más adictiva.

-¡Os estuve llamando toda la noche! –habló el hombre mayor al coronel y la teniente –necesitaba unos informes urgentes ¿Y bien que excusa tenéis? –hablo fingiendo estar enfadado con ambos.

Riza desde su escritorio, miraba a su coronel, esperando que él respondiera, ya que ella no sabía que responder. Nuca se imagino que el que llamaba la noche anterior sería el mismo Führer.

-¿Y bien tenéis algo que decirme?

-Siento no haberte podido atender ayer noche Grumman, tenía otros asuntos entre manos y no me fue posible tomar el teléfono, por lo que si me necesitas ahora estoy a tu completa disposición.

-Está bien Mustang, por esta vez os perdono -El viejo sonrió satisfecho –solo espero que fuera una buena noche Mustang y que se repita –el viejo sonrió pícaro al joven.

-La mejor noche de toda mi vida y seguro que se volverá a repetir Grumman, solo espero que no me eches de mi puesto Grumman.

-Mustang sabes que tus secretos están a salvo conmigo –El viejo se dio la vuelta y se fue riéndose a carcajada limpia mientras coreaba "que diver es ser el Führer de Amestris".

-¿Se puede saber que ha ocurrido? –pregunto Havoc.

-¡Calla y trabaja! –chillo la teniente.

Roy rió al verla tan sonrojada. Ya habían traspasado el muro y lo habían hecho juntos, el muro que los separó durante tantos años y que ya nunca más se interpondría entre ellos. No, nunca más.

Fin


End file.
